


It's Not Rational, It's Physical

by soulselfs



Category: DC - Fandom, DamiRae, Demonbirds, RobRae - Fandom, Teen Titans, Titans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulselfs/pseuds/soulselfs
Summary: this is what happens when there’s too much chemistry between two people who are supposed to be ending each other’s lives.





	It's Not Rational, It's Physical

When Bruce Wayne gave him the specific orders to go undercover and assassinate a crime boss’ daughter, the last thing Damian was expecting to have her pressed against him, pushed as far into the wall behind the club the plan was supposed to take unfold.

The consequences of this particular situation will come to haunt him later surely, but right now the only space in his mind has been engulfed by the sweet taste of Raven’s alcohol warm lips sliding against his in rhythmic, experienced patterns. The humidity sticks to his skin—entangles with the hot breathes that pass between them when they pull away and the heat radiating off their bodies, slick with sweat.

He doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to get his hands off of her after this.

Damian feels dizzy, like if he opens his heavy eyelids he’ll topple over somewhere and won’t have enough feeling in his limbs to recover. His head’s spinning, chest heaving, and throughout the heat of it all he wonders when exactly was the last time he melted into a puddle simply because of someone’s mouth dancing on his—as if they’d done this a million times before.

The pads of his fingers are burning everywhere they touch her. Damian presses them into her waist, digging into the skin and can almost feel it simmer and scar from the burn of his fingertips. He lets them wander up her hips and around her back before sliding back down to her waistband where he hooks them in. Raven’s body is unbelievably fitting with his, like a puzzle piece that fulfills his body shape with all her perfectly placed curves.

Raven digs her teeth into his bottom lip and pulls, opening her eyelids only slightly to reveal that the illuminating violet orbs that lured him in at the bar have now gone dark with the only flicker of a purple glow from the headlights of passing cars. That very look—knowing that she looks collected and cool but feeling the shake of her hands and squirm of her body when he presses her close—sets him on fire. There is something about knowing how you are melting somebody from your very touch despite their stubbornness in revealing that very secret that gets him going like nothing else.

Damian corners her impossibly further into the wall, caging her with his hands and leans in again, already aching for that sugary taste of her lips and the heat in their mouths when their tongues meet and explore each other like they’ve been hungry for this for years. His right leg subconsciously slides between hers, and he presses close enough for their hips to touch. His boldness takes him by surprise—but it happens fast enough for him to skip right through his own surprise and instead focus on the soft gasp it makes escape from Raven’s mouth. She reaches up, yanking his open collar, pulling him towards her in a rough kiss that’s all-biting and tongue and will surely leave his mouth bruised for hours.

He needs her — wants her, and if he doesn’t get her within the next two seconds, he’s positive that his too soon future holds certain death.

Damian let’s his forearm rest against the wall, pushing his hips into hers and before long the slide of their hips slot together perfectly enough to ignite a fire low in his stomach and he realizes then how dirty this whole thing is. Not just the grinding—but the fact that he’s currently got his tongue shoved down the throat of the woman he’s come here to end the life of. It almost distracts him, hips faltering and thoughts wandering to the bar, replaying the memories.

He wasn’t supposed to get drunk tonight, for obvious reasons, but he completely forgot about the mission at hand when he was met by a particularly lovely lady that was a wonder in her own right—making him laugh even with such a serious mindset. When he realized it was Raven, Damian felt a foolish type of crushing disappointment but used the obvious chemistry between them to lean in and whisper something particularly dirty in her ear, hoping to distract her enough to attach a chip to her earring for tracking purposes in the case that it went all wrong.

After that, he couldn’t look away from those violet eyes, and before long he was drowning in them and alcohol until she had tucked her hair behind her ear, playing coy and far too cocky at the same time. The tiny action broke something sensible in him and Damian found himself lunging at her and letting himself be selfish at the worst of times—his sense crumbling even further, when she had kissed him back just as eagerly.

His thoughts rip away from him when Raven takes his hands off Damian’s jawline and burrow them in his hair, tugging the strands harshly enough for the perfect mixture of pleasure and pain. He hears himself growl, a noise sounding so deep in his throat and animalistic that he almost feels embarrassed if it wasn’t for the appreciative hum rumbling sweetly from Raven.

Damian could be naive in this—but he surely isn’t unaware of where this is going, especially every time he presses his hips to hers and feels that warm electricity spark between them. Knowing that he’d never settle for only experiencing the feeling of being ever so alive with this woman only once, Damian only feels slightly uncomfortable when he remembers the tracker. He doesn’t want to give too much away, so he takes his hands away from those familiar warm hips with reluctance, and rests them on her cheeks, fingers tracing her upper jawline slowly before feeling for the cold metal chip behind her earrings.

He feels Raven smile into his lips before he knows it. It doesn’t take him much long to figure out that the tracking device is gone and he tenses, the pleasure at the pit of his stomach and heating his chest is now turning into a type of sickening panic. His heart that pounded loud in his chest from the touch and feel of her lips is now drumming loudly at the thought that he is completely screwed.

She must have noticed I put it there, Damian says in his mind, shoulders tensing further as his thoughts unfold. She took it off when she tucked her hair behind her ear at the bar.

Raven grips tighter at his hair, but instead of pulling she presses her fingers at the back of his neck and it tells him two things.

The first was that she was just as aware of how naïve this situation is and still too overcome with desire to let it go to waste. Damian wonders if she even thought about the consequences that this would cause in the upcoming hours.

The second was that Raven was incredibly clever and intelligent, getting what she wanted and avoiding what she didn’t at the same exact time with such a little motion. That thought was enough for him to be impressed and smile into her kiss—and Damian Wayne doesn’t get impressed. Neither does he smile.

Raven smiled wider, before her fingers return to entangling them in his hair and pulling at the black strands. Damian drives his hips into Raven’s, impatient, eager, and rough enough for the act to make her gasp and moan at the same time. It was a sound that Damian felt he could hear on repeat all night. He plans to hear it all night. Then, his hands rest on her upper hips and press them chest to chest.

Raven pulls away slightly, only long enough to breathe and whisper in a way that is almost wicked.

“I’d say your place, but I assumed there’d be assassins ready to put me down,” She said, and her voice is hoarse from the kisses but sickeningly sweet and gentle. It makes him want to kiss her forehead, which is surely something he isn’t used to doing to people.

Damian wants to say something that’d make her understand his job is the last thing he was thinking of at the moment, but she seems to understand it all too well with that knowing look in her eyes. For the first time during the night, Damian feels something other than just a physical attraction that was cleaning him of every rationality he had in him. He instead wonders if she felt that type of loneliness that he did as well, locked up and trained since he was a child to fight for a side you never understood.

When she tilts her head slightly and smiles at him far too innocent considering the previous hour, Damian knows he is right.

“Not like they’d stand a chance, anyway,” Damian says, and he feels a warm type of pride bubble in his chest at the way it made her eyes squint and a giggle escape her lips. “Your place, please. Unless your father’s guards are ready to do the same to me.”

“I’m sure they would find it a dream to be able to finish you off,” Raven said, letting her index finger pull at the loose thin chain around his neck and wetting her lips. The action made Damian’s eyes dart to her mouth. “But, just like you said, not that they’d stand a chance against me, anyway.”

“Cheeky.”

“It’s the truth.” Raven says, before letting her arms wrap around Damian’s neck. She pressed the tip of his nose against his and the look in her eyes made shivers run down his spine. “Let’s say we just be human for tonight.”

Damian feels himself nodding quick enough for it to be embarrassing, but the red in his cheeks could not possibly get any deeper, and he can’t concentrate on how he looks right now when Raven is giving him those certainly unfair eyes.

His father is going to kill him, but he really could not care less.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated! this one may get another chapter, though im not sure as of right now. x


End file.
